


Catman

by louismolbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Catwoman!Harry, Halloween, Louis a sa petite frange, M/M, OTRAT Harry, POV First Person, POV Louis, Peter Pan!Louis, Élement très important!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismolbaby/pseuds/louismolbaby
Summary: Louis déteste Halloween et n'aime pas ouvrir la porte aux enfants venant sonner à sa porte en ce jour. Mais quand son meilleur ami, un fan inconditionnel d'Halloween décide de s'inviter chez lui pour la soirée, Louis n'a pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la porte aux inconnus déguisés. Une chose est sûre : il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer au pied de sa porte un jeune homme déguisé en Catwoman.





	Catman

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas songé à écrire un OS sur le thème d'Halloween, sachant que je suis déjà en train d'écrire quelque chose. Et pourtant ce soir, j'ai eu une idée et il fallait que je l'écrive. C'est un OS très court comparé à ce que j'ai posté auparavant mais je me disais que ça pourrait plaire, alors why not? En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou des commentaires, j'adore les avis.
> 
> Twitter: @yoursalfred

La minute où j'ai vu Liam débarquer, déguisé en Woody, le cow-boy de Toy Story, je savais que j'étais foutu. Il avait deux gros sacs. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de regarder pour savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait : Liam avait emmené des tonnes de paquets de bonbons pour les enfants qui viendraient sonner à ma porte ce soir. Je l'ai laissé rentrer bien sûr, mais je savais à quoi m'attendre la seconde où il a passé le pas de la porte. Il est entré avec un énorme sourire et a toute suite chigné quand il a vu que je ne portais pas de costume. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il était si étonné, il sait que je déteste Halloween, après tout. Ce n'est pas tant les films d'horreurs, si ce n'est que je n'aime pas l'ambiance et d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu peureux. Je n'ai jamais complètement compris l'attrait que les gens avaient pour cette fête. Je préfère largement Noël. Noël, c'est féerique, c'est magique. Et c'est beaucoup moins lugubre.

 

Liam n'a pas l'air de s'en être beaucoup préoccupé, de mon avis, puisqu'il a débarqué sans même me demander. Il a même ramené des coupelles pour y mettre des bonbons. Je roule des yeux et retourne m'affairer dans la cuisine. Je comptais me poser devant la télévision pour regarder _Le Meilleur Pâtissier_ avec un bol de pop-corn mais mon plan vient tout juste de tomber à l'eau, on dirait. Je peux peut-être essayer de regarder quand même et laisser Liam s'occuper des enfants ? C'est une merveilleuse idée.

 

 _ **« Liam ? »**_. Je retourne dans le salon avec le saladier de pop-corn. Il sourit en me voyant arriver avec. Oh non. _ **« Louis ! T'as préparé du pop-corn pour les enfants ! C'est adorable »**_. Il attrape le saladier de mes mains et me laisse bouche bée. _ **« Non non c'est p… - Je ne sais pas s'ils aimeront autant que les bonbons mais on peut toujours essayer »**_. Je le vois filer vers la cuisine à son tour, les sourcils toujours aussi haut perchés. J'y crois pas. Je suis tellement sur le cul que je ne me rends compte qu'après que Liam a enclenché sur l'ordinateur une playlist Halloween sur son compte Spotify. _Disturbia_ de Rihanna. _ **« Lou, faut que l'on te trouve un costume. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! - Et pourquoi pas ? »**_. Liam plisse ses yeux à mon égard avant de ne porter ses doigts à son menton. Il réfléchit. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir quelle idée il va trouver. Encore moins quand son sourire s'élargit aussi grandement. Il a trouvé. Je soupire déjà. _**« Tu as toujours ton costume de Peter Pan du bal costumé du lycée ? »**_. J'hésite à répondre. Mais le doute s'est immiscé sur mon visage et il n'en suffit pas plus à Liam pour savoir que je l'ai encore. Il n'y a qu'un lieu possible où il peut être : l'armoire de ma chambre. Et c'est exactement là où Liam va. Alors je le suis. Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, Liam l'a déjà trouvé et le brandit comme un drapeau devant lui. Il me le donne, tout sourire. _**« Plus qu'à le mettre, Lou ! - Je ne sais même pas s'il me va encore »**_ je tente, mais Liam semble déjà avoir penser à une réponse _**« Je suis persuadé qu'il te va encore, tu vas voir ! »**_. Il me tapote l'épaule et me laisse dans ma chambre. Je souffle un peu et me place devant le miroir, costume devant moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé physiquement depuis le lycée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'il y a deux ans seulement. Je pose finalement le costume sur mon lit et me déshabille, gardant seulement sur moi mon boxer. J'enfile ensuite les collants verts, la tunique et mets le petit chapeau surplombé d'une fausse plume rouge sur ma tête. Le costume me va comme un gant. Liam avait raison. Je souris à ma vue, repensant à quand j'avais débarqué aux côtés de Liam avec cette tenue, mes collants verts, mes chaussures pointues et ce chapeau dans la salle du bal. J'avais fière allure. C'est bien la seule fois où je l'ai porté. Ça me fait bizarre de le porter après tout ce temps, mais je l'aime toujours autant.

 

Je quitte ma chambre pour retourner dans le salon. Liam m'applaudit en me voyant arriver et je lui donne une petite révérence. Je ris en me relevant et vais pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. Liam me suit. Je tourne ma tête vers lui. _**« Ils vont arriver vers quelle heure tu penses ? »**_. Liam regarde l'heure sur son portable et sourit. _ **« Il est vingt heures alors ils ne devraient pas tarder »**_. Je hoche la tête et décide d'allumer la télévision. Liam baisse la musique. Je ne vais pas rester à rien faire toute la soirée, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde allait se pointer à ma porte. L'année dernière, je n'ai ouvert la porte à personne. Je me demande si les enfants vont retenter. Ils ont sûrement dû oublier depuis le temps. Il est donc fort à parier qu'ils reviendront sonner à ma porte cette année. Je me cale un peu plus dans le canapé à cette pensée.

 

Ma sonnette décide de sonner pile à ce moment. Liam se lève aussitôt. Il attrape le saladier d'une main et ma main de l'autre. Je me lève mollement. _**« Liaaaam ! »**_. Il ne dit rien face à mon râlement, à la place il me tire jusqu'à la porte. Je le suis, bien obligé. Il ouvre la porte et est confronté directement aux voix mélodieuses d'enfants. _ **« Un bonbon ou un soooooort ! »**_. J'ai la soudaine envie d'aller me remettre sur le canapé. Mais le sourire que porte Liam m'en dissuade. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, même si je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas tant que ça. Je reste à ses côtés et tâche même de distribuer les bonbons. Liam ne peut pas s'occuper de tout le monde et cela va plus vite ainsi. Les petites filles devant nous ne portent pas des costumes traditionnels et je les aime plutôt bien. Au moins, elles ne sont pas tombées dans le cliché. Les trois petites filles devant nous sont déguisées en _Powerpuff Girls_. Ces costumes ont l'air de tomber sous le sens. Elles ont exactement les mêmes couleurs de cheveux que les vraies PowerPuff Girls. Nous leur disons au revoir ainsi qu'à la maman qui les accompagne. Elle est restée à l'écart mais nous remercie pour les bonbons, ne tardant pas à rattraper les petites filles qui courent déjà à la prochaine porte.

 

J'ai à peine le temps de dire _**« Ouf »**_ que d'autres enfants arrivent à la volée. Deux petits garçons accompagnés d'un papa. Un vampire et un pirate. Le papa n'a pas daigné se déguiser. Les voilà les costumes traditionnels auxquels je m'attendais. Nous n'avons pas encore eu de clowns mais ça ne serait tarder.

 

Une fois les petits garçons partis, nous rentrons. Liam se charge d'aller remettre des bonbons de toutes sortes dans le saladier et moi je vais m'affaler dans le canapé comme il y a plusieurs minutes. La playlist Halloween tourne encore et je m'approche de l'ordinateur pour en voir le contenu. On y trouve la fameuse chanson _Thriller_ , celle de _Ghostbusters_ ou encore _Somebody's Watching Me_ de Rockwell, chanson que j'adore. Je clique dessus et sourit en me remettant sur le canapé. J'attrape mon portable et vais faire un tour sur Tumblr pour passer le temps. _Le Meilleur Pâtissier_ n'a pas encore commencé.

 

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer puisque dans les minutes qui suivent, la sonnette retentit encore une fois. Je me lève de moi-même cette fois et joins Liam dans l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte en grand de façon à ce que Liam ne soit pas caché à moitié par la porte. _**« Un bonbon ou un soooort ! »**_. Une petite fille déguisée en fée accompagnée de sa maman se tient devant nous. Nous nous mettons à sa hauteur presque au même instant avec Liam et échangeons un sourire en nous rendant compte. S'il y a bien une chose à savoir à propos de Liam, c'est qu'il est magique. Il réussit à me faire apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu une chose que d'ordinaire, je déteste.

 

Je me charge de remplir son petit sceau citrouille de bonbons. Elle me remercie doucement et me dit qu'elle adore mon costume. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, parce qu'elle est habillée en Clochette et moi en Peter Pan. Ce n'est que maintenant que je fais le rapprochement. _**« J'adore le tien aussi »**_. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de me remettre debout. Liam ne tarde pas à me suivre. Cette fois encore, d'autres enfants arrivent avant que nous ne rentrions. Encore et encore. Tellement que Liam doit aller remplir le saladier de bonbons à un moment, me laissant seul à la porte. Je tâche de faire la discussion avec les petits ou les parents qui les accompagnent. Peu sont déguisés. Je me dis qu'ils auraient pu faire l'effort mais que d'un côté, ils les accompagnent à aller chercher des bonbons et c'est déjà beaucoup. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Liam revient. Et il n'est pas seul. Il a entre ses mains le saladier plein à craquer de bonbons. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, en le voyant distribuer les bonbons aux enfants, que Halloween est tout de même une bonne occasion pour manger un tas de bonbons sans excuses particulières. Une bonne occasion pour chopper des caries, aussi. La farandole des costumes continue et ce n'est qu'après dix minutes que nous pouvons rentrer. _ **« Tu crois que tu as amené assez de bonbons ? - T'en fais pas pour ça – Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question »**_. Nous rions tous deux à ma remarque et cette fois nous nous chargeons tous les deux de remplir le saladier. J'en sors même un autre, en guise de remplacement, et le remplit lui aussi. J'y mets un peu de tout : des chocolats, des sucettes, des bonbons qui piquent, des bonbons fruités.

 

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me rasseoir sur le canapé que la sonnette retentit une fois de plus et je dis à Liam que j'y file. Je déverrouille la porte pour ce qui doit être la quatrième fois de la soirée et tombe nez à nez avec un costume de _Catwoman_. Un homme déguisé en _Catwoman_ , plus précisément. Ma tête a dû être comique à cet instant là parce que ça a fait décrocher à l'homme en face de moi un sourire en coin. Et d'accord, peut-être que le terme homme est un peu fort. Il a tout à fait l'air d'avoir mon âge.

 

Les oreilles de chat de _Catwoman_ sont presque camouflées sous sa chevelure bouclée et toute sa tenue le serre tellement que… J'entends Liam se racler la gorge. J'en ai presque oublié la raison pour laquelle j'ai ouvert la porte. Je baisse les yeux et trouve un petit garçon déguisé en Batman. Évidemment. Ils forment le duo. Liam, heureusement qu'il est là, se charge de donner des bonbons au petit. Je ne suis même pas leur discussion, mes yeux sont déjà retournés sur le jeune homme bouclé en face de moi. Je constate avec surprise que son regard est déjà posé sur moi. Ou plutôt sur mon corps. Mon costume ? Il remonte son regard jusqu'au mien avec le même sourire qu'il y a deux minutes et je remarque au même instant la fossette qui s'est creusée dans sa joue droite. Je souris un peu plus en la voyant et voit par la même occasion que ses yeux sont verts. Un très beau vert, d'ailleurs. Maintenant que je suis un peu plus conscient, je me rends compte qu'il s'est légèrement rapproché de moi. Ce n'est pas très difficile sachant que je suis moi-même au pas de la porte. Je me surprends à détailler un peu plus son visage et quand mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, j'ai la forte impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sort de sa bouche.

 

Sa veste en cuir qui colle à sa peau me laisse voir un peu son torse et je rougis en m'en rendant compte. Bon sang. Je secoue un peu la tête et lorsque mon regard remonte jusqu'à sa paire d’émeraudes, je peux voir qu'il est amusé. Il jette un coup d’œil vers le petit et je suis son regard. Liam et le petit sont en pleine discussion et je remercie les dieux que Liam soit un fan de Batman. J'ignore s'ils discutent de ça ou si Liam cherche juste à me faire gagner du temps mais j'en suis dans tous les cas très content. Une voix rauque me fait le regarder une fois de plus. Sa voix. C'était déjà pas assez qu'il soit à tomber, fallait aussi qu'il est une voix à tomber raide dingue. _**« T'aimes bien mon costume ? »**_. Sa question sonne presque comme une affirmation. Il dit ça avec une telle assurance que je flancherai presque. Je tâche de rester droit, néanmoins. Mes dents viennent capturer ma lèvre inférieure sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne le remarque que lorsque je le vois fixer mes lèvres. Mince. _**« Beaucoup, même »**_. Si ça, ça ne veut pas tout dire. Il hoche la tête doucement, le sourire en coin revenant au bord de ses lèvres. Il ne semble jamais le quitter, celui-ci. Je souris à mon tour. _ **« J'aime beaucoup le tien aussi – Vraiment ? - Vraiment »**_. Le ton de sa voix me dit qu'il ne me ment pas. _**« Il te mets bien en valeur »**_. Je peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer à ça et je ne me contrôle même pas quand je dis **« Parles pour toi »** en même temps que je montre son costume du menton. Ça réussit à lui faire lâcher un petit rire. Je ne sais même pas d'où vient cette soudaine assurance mais j'en suis ravi, encore plus si j'arrive à le faire rire une fois de plus. Il appuie son bras contre l'encadrement de ma porte et je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression que son visage s'est rapproché de quelques centimètres encore. _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus dans mon costume ? »**_. Je hausse les sourcils à la question. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. J'entrouvre les lèvres, gardant mes yeux sur son visage. Quand elles se referment, je hausse les épaules. Il hausse un sourcil. Sa voix devient soudainement plus basse. _ **« Tu n'as pas d'idées ? »**_. Je hausse encore les épaules mais cette fois un petit sourire amusé a prit place sur mes lèvres. _**« Aucune – Tu m'étonnes – Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu préfères dans le mien d'abord »**_. Je le vois me regarder de la tête aux pieds avant de ne finalement me dire, comme si la réponse était évidente _ **. « Tes collants »**_. Je ne tarde pas à lui demander pourquoi. _ **« Parce qu'ils mettent en valeur tes cuisses »**_. S'il voulait me déstabiliser, c'est gagné. Je rougis et essaye de fuir son regard mais c'est peine perdue. Il est juste devant moi. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter. Puis si lui est aussi confiant dans ses propos, alors je n'ai rien à perdre à lui avouer ce que je préfère dans son costume moi aussi. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et vient prendre entre mes doigts le col de sa veste noire en cuir. Son regard descends jusqu'à là où sont placés mes doigts et le sourire qu'il me donne ensuite est resplendissant. J'essaye de rester un minimum sérieux. _ **« Ce que je préfère, c'est ta veste. - Pourquoi ? - Parce qu'elle te va particulièrement bien et… - Et ? »**_. Il penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ses boucles le suivant dans le mouvement. J'ai envie d'y glisser ma main et de rapprocher son visage au mien pour l'embrasser.

 

Je ne le fais pas. À la place, je passe mon pouce sur sa peau très rapidement, l'histoire de quelques secondes, et je lui dis _**« Parce qu'elle dévoile ton torse »**_. Je hoche la tête pour confirmer mes propos et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il est soudainement devenu très sérieux. Je souris, fier de mon petit effet.

 

Notre rêverie prends fin le moment où le petit agrippe le pantalon en cuir du bouclé. _**« Tonton ! »**_. Il s'écarte de moi pour le regarder. Je le regarde s'accroupir à ses côtés, tout souriant. Ses fossettes refont apparition et je souris aussi sans même m'en rendre compte. _ **« Il faut qu'on aille aux autres portes pour chercher des bonbons ! - Bien sûr, oui. On va y aller Teddy, t'en fais pas »**_. Je sens Liam me donner un coup de coude. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter de regarder le bouclé sous toutes les coutures ou pour autre chose. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et ses yeux me confirment quelque chose que ses lèvres ne peuvent pas me dévoiler à l'instant: il a essayé de me faire gagner du temps tout à l'heure. Je lui souris et lui murmure que je reviens. Je cours presque jusqu'à la cuisine et arrache un bout de papier. J'attrape le premier stylo qui me vient et inscrit mon numéro sur le papier, rapidement mais tout en veillant à ce qu'il soit lisible. Je reviens à la porte et voit, avec soulagement, que le bouclé et ce qui semble être son neveu, sont toujours là. Le bouclé est maintenant debout. Lui et Liam discutent au sujet de son costume. _**« C'est ma sœur qui devait faire Catwoman au départ puis… »**_ il se mets à rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. _**« Elle est tombée malade et je me suis porté volontaire pour aller avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais porter ce costume, c'est seulement après avoir dit oui que j'ai réalisé dans quoi je m'embarquais. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir »**_. Liam hoche doucement la tête avant de ne reporter son attention vers Teddy. Moi, à l'inverse, je le garde sur le bouclé. Le sien revient sur moi presque aussi vite. Nous nous sourions mutuellement, la tension flottant toujours dans l'air.

 

Quand je réalise que le temps s'écoule et que c'est l'heure pour lui et Teddy de partir, je tends la paume de main vers lui. Il la regarde curieusement au début, se demandant pourquoi je tends la main vers lui, puis il réalise. Je ne lui tends pas seulement des bonbons. _**« Je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne t'avait pas donné de bonbons »**_. Le bouclé me sourit, clairement amusé par la situation, mais aussi clairement ravi. Peut-être même aussi ravi que moi. _**« Merci »**_. Il les prends et ses doigts touchent ma main dans l'action. Je souris un peu plus encore et je le vois prendre le petit bout de papier que j'avais glissé dans un des emballages pour le mettre dans sa poche de pantalon. Je me demande bien comment il est possible d'avoir des poches avec ce genre de pantalons. _**« Tonton, on y va ? »**_ dit Teddy en agrippant une fois de plus le pantalon du bouclé. J'ai presque envie de leur dire de rester mais j'ai bien peur que l'impatience du petit garçon fasse que ma tentative n'échoue. _ **« On y va, Ted »**_. Il lui sourit et le petit nous fait un signe d'au revoir, ne tardant pas à courir à la prochaine porte. Je me dis que le bouclé ne va pas se tourner vers moi une dernière fois. Puis c'est quand je me prépare à me retourner pour suivre Liam à l'intérieur de l'appartement que son regard se tourne vers moi. Il m'envoie un petit clin d’œil avant de ne regarder devant lui vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. Ce costume lui va vraiment vraiment bien. Je secoue ma tête et me décide à rentrer.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et trouve Liam en face de moi. Il a un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je sens déjà sa remarque venir. _ **« Quelque chose me dit que j'ai bien fait de venir ce soir pour te faire distribuer des bonbons avec moi »**_. Il hausse ses sourcils rapidement et je roule des yeux, souriant néanmoins. Je m'approche de lui et lui dit. _ **« Quelque chose me dit que tu as raison »**_. Et avec ça, nous allons tous les deux sur le canapé.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous les enfants et parents sont passés à ma porte, moi et Liam sommes de nouveau sur le canapé, à regarder la fin de l'émission _Le Meilleur Pâtissier_. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas regardé mon portable au moins une dizaine de fois pour voir si je n'avais reçu de messages d'un numéro inconnu. Mais rien du tout.

 

Rien du tout, jusqu'à maintenant. Je sens mon portable vibrer près de moi, contre le canapé. Je l'attrape aussitôt et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agit de ce que j'attendais depuis le moment où je lui ai donné mon numéro. J'ouvre le message et mon sourire s'agrandit à sa vue. _« Peter Pan ? »_. Je tape _« Catman ? »_ sans y penser à deux fois. Je voulais d'abord écrire Catwoman mais il est un homme alors Catman lui colle beaucoup mieux. _« Lui-même »_. Je n'ai même pas à penser à quoi écrire ensuite parce que je reçois un nouveau message juste après. _« Au fait, je m'appelle Harry »_ , ce à quoi je réponds _« Moi Louis »_. _« Louis ? Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu t'appelais véritablement Peter »_. Je ris légèrement et sens le regard de Liam sur moi instantanément. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui dit que j'ai reçu un message du bouclé, enfin, et qu'il s'appelle Harry. Il me dit qu'il me laisse à ma discussion avec un sourire amusé et je retourne mon attention sur mon téléphone. _« Beaucoup déçu ? »_. Il me réponds rapidement. _« Juste un tout petit peu, mais pas assez pour ne pas te demander en rendez-vous »_. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer fortement au message. Mon visage entier sourit et je m'empresse de lui envoyer un message en retour. _« C'est une demande ? »_. Son prochain message ne tarde pas à suivre. _« Complètement. Alors c'est oui ? - C'est oui »_.

 

Liam avait définitivement raison de venir chez moi ce soir.


End file.
